mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
Tanba Momochi
Tanba Momochi (百地 丹波), also called Tanba-no-Kimi (百地 丹波守) and apparently Sandayū Momochi (百地 三太夫), was a real ninja from Japan's Warring States Peroid. He appears in the online series Pure Heart: Ninjutsu Chronicle. Adult Name is possibly Yasumitsu (泰光). Character Creation and Concept For Seishin, Momochi is planned as a strict, radical Iga Commander who rivals Hanzo Hattori and is at the front of the Iga nationalism movement. For him, he believes in tradition. In Ninja records, it's said that Tanba led both Iga and Koga ninja during the Tenshō Iga no Ran. Apart from that, his identity is elusive. He seems to adopt different names to avoid identity, even until death. Sandayū Momochi (百地 三太夫) was possibly another name of the same person. There is a grave with the name "Sandayuu"http://www.iga-younet.co.jp/ninja/post-5.html. Person/Qualities One of the great commanders of the Iga Ninja, Tanba puts a lot of pride in leadership and sometimes feels like he is the one in charge. While Fujibayashi and Hanzo are known to keep their tone and nature cool, Tanba is known for his short temper. He is strict with oneself and others, and shows disdain for a lack of order and morals. This is especially with duty, conduct, and chastity. With Iga's well-being completely in mind, he finds supporting the daimyo powers risky, especially after the alliance forged between Oda and Tokugawa. He prefers Iga functioning as an independent private force, but he is rivaled by the Hattori family's influence. Because of a tragedy in his family history, and being a Buddhist follower, Tanba practices being a faithful man and avoids what he considers "sexual evils". He prefers to not have mistresses; also, he disdains brothels, despite sending female ninja to spy under the guise of prostitutes. Ninja Parameters *Ninjutsu - 5 *Knowledge - 4 *Battle Ability - 5 *Heart – 5 *Being Hairless – 4 *Woman Approval Rating – 1 Skills and Talents ;Shichi Hō De :(七方出) Also called Hensōjutsu (変装術). These are the "seven ways of going": seven styles of disguise, impersonation, and infiltration. Tanba was said to be the master of this, adopting many forms and traveling Japan. ;Weapon Specialist :Quite good with spears (yarijutsu) and swords (kenjutsu). ;Gyokko-ryū :(玉虎流) From Cho Gyokko from China. Seishin Background The head of the Momochi Faction, which is the rival of the Fujibayashi Faction. Relationships ;Seiemon Momochi (?) :(百地 清右衛門) Father of Tanba. ;Hanzo Hattori & Nagato Fujibayashi (Three Grand Jōnin) : With Tanba, these three are known as the Three Grand Jonin. A noble title, but Tanba sees these two not only as respected rivals but detrimental to the Iga ninja nation. Tanba secretly dislikes the Hattori family for persuading their ninja to follow Matsudaira/Tokugawa, which commissioned each generation of heirs named "Hanzo" as the leader of the Mikawa-ninja forces. ;Saizo Kirigakure : Gifted student/retainer. Tanba likes to consider Saizo as his "adopted son". ;Goemon Ishikawa : Former student. ;Hajime Tsukimori :There is tension between Tanba and Hajime due to the latter's parents. ;Tanba Momochi : An ancestor of the popular commander of the Sengoku Jidai era. A tramatic event has has left him with a guilt complex, and his descendants would strictly follow Buddhist (or Shinbutsu-shūgō?) ways. This is especially when it comes to sexuality and restraint. ;Hakuunsai Tozawa : N/A Seishin Story appearances *Middle Way Tanba (中道丹波) Media Appearances ;Ninja Sentai Kakuranger :(忍者戦隊カクレンジャー) An ally of the Kakurangers. A goofy character. ;NARUTO :Momochi Zabuza parodies Tanba's name Trivia *Different years of birth have been found: 1512, 1525. References/Links *百地　三太夫 *Three Ninja *kernowbujutsu Category:Seishin Category:Iga Category:Non-Fiction